This invention relates to a portable sign for use in motor vehicles, particularly as an emergency distress sign which can be mounted easily and securely on the vehicle window.
Such vehicle signs are known but generally these prove cumbersome to store and to install due to a large number of parts both in the mounting system and in display pieces. Other signs of this nature in an attempt to be more convenient and storable have compromised greatly on size and hence on visibility and usefulness.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a portable sign for use on motor vehicles which is readily legible to passing motorists.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sign which is compact and easily stored in a glove compartment or equally small storage space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sign which is easy to mount securely on a side window without the necessity of leaving the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sign of simple construction which is inexpensive to manufacture.